DimWitted Poems
by Get Free
Summary: These are just poems carved on wood and then typed up, and then posted. This is the first time I've posted anything - so be nice...the poems are based on the Blade Breakers - but then again, it really depends on your point of view, right?
1. Poem 1

TOO MUCH THINKING  
  
He thinks we're stupid  
He thinks we're dumb  
We think he's so cold  
We're just a bum.  
  
He thinks we're not smart  
He thinks we're bad  
We think he's ruthless  
We make him mad.  
  
He thinks we tell lies  
He thinks we're mean  
When he confronts us  
Our face turns green.  
  
We think he's hiding  
We've got the clue  
He doesn't like us  
We stay like glue.  
  
The best thing to do  
Is stop thinking.  
We think way too much  
Time is ticking.  
  
-Scarlet Witch 41  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: I guess you can tell this is about Kai - no doubt about that. I just  
posted this to see if people really know what I'm talking about - I usually  
write when I'm pissed off and angry, so I don't know if I make any sense at  
all. I'll try to put up more, I'm really not sure.  
  
Review if you want. Don't really care.  
  
Ok fine, I'll try to be a little more nice: Please review! With sweet maple  
syrup! Thank You! May God bless you!  
  
There - is that perky enough for you??? 


	2. Poem 2

DRAGON BOY'S SONG  
  
He'll take on the whole place  
We all know he's no disgrace!  
We know he's full of it,  
And he doesn't give a shit.  
  
Just try and bring him down,  
But you'll end up with the frown.  
Seeing his confidence,  
He'll jump right over the 'fence'!  
  
He likes red, blue, and white,  
And maybe yellow too - rite?  
He likes to chow down food.  
He doesn't mean to be rude.  
  
He's got the temper thing.  
Make him mad, and that's what he'll bring!  
You can expect a lot,  
Its totally what he's got!  
  
-Scarlet Witch 41 aka EXODUS12  
  
* * * * * * * *  
Well, I guess its kinda obvious its about Tyson with the whole red, blue,  
white and yellow thing. Anyway, I know it makes no sense at all, but yeah.  
You asked for it! I think you asked for it - if you didn't, SORRY! 


	3. Poem 3

LETTERS TO GOD  
  
To God, I wrote him a letter,  
And asked him to make my life better.  
Instead he ignored my last call,  
Pushing me right off the edge and fall.  
  
All I wanted was a friend -  
Just hurry up please, and quickly send!  
But God didn't want to, I guess,  
And gave me a problem and a mess.  
  
I also wanted to be smart,  
But I didn't even get that part.  
I guess I am really cursed, eh?  
Well, what can I do? What can I say?  
  
I also wanted a reply,  
But God didn't care and said 'Goodbye'.  
God, why wont you listen to me?  
Are you that mad that you let me be?  
  
Here's my poem I wrote to you.  
I'll be waiting for an answer too.  
I hope you're not angry at me,  
I'm trying my best, God, can't you see?  
  
But one day I got a retort.  
"Alright, so I'm dreaming, right?" I thought.  
God was always willing to help,  
As long as I had faith in myself.  
  
- Scarlet Witch 41 aka EXODUS12  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ok, there's another poem thingy for ya. Now here's the thing, by  
request, I was asked to do Ray next. I tried - ok, I didn't really try THAT  
much - and this poem isn't based on Ray, I think. It depends on what you  
think. I just wrote this, and just posted it, cuz it felt weird not to  
update in such a long time. Yes I know I'm odd. I wrote this one from  
someone else's point of view, and I pictured ME as them, so there you have  
it.  
  
Anyway, but I wanna know what you guys think - like who this poem is based  
on from your views. So, yeah, review? 


	4. Poem 4

**FALLING SUCKS**   
  
It sucks when you just can't crawl  
Hope doesn't exist when you fall  
Can't hold on when there's no grip  
Don't look now – you're taking a dip.  
  
  
Gravity seems too intense  
It's no fun with broken suspense  
And it's like you're paranoid  
Your face doesn't look so annoyed.  
  
  
Winged creatures don't fall with you  
You look fine and know what to do  
Wanna keep falling faster  
Only falling to disaster.  
  
  
Your gold sky turns black and grey  
You think but don't know what to say  
But who cares, you're just falling  
Sucks to be you cuz you're dieing.  
  
  
Falling suddenly got worse  
Your laughter is your fear and curse  
You know you're falling faster  
Only falling to disaster.  
  
-Scarlet Witch 41  
************   
  
Alright, so that was kind of odd. Anyway. At least I updated. You know me, I feel weird when I don't update in a _long_ time. Anyway, I was thinking of entering this poem for my school's poetry contest. I actually like this one. I don't know why. Yeah, so, uh, I'll go now! LOL. 


	5. Poem 5

**A/N** – Before you skip this part and read – or not – could you please listen up? I've been told that everyone puts effort into everything, for example, even making a paper airplane.   
  
So why should good work be left for nothing? I have a friend. A really good one. An internet friend, I'll admit, but I got a lot of help and advice from him. He has decided to write a story – on Beyblade of course – but no one seems to care. Everyone is ignoring it. I know this is a long author's note, but it's important.   
  
If you're kind enough, could you please review a story called The DuelDigiBladers Part 1: Beyblade by Cyber Master? It would be greatly appreciated.   
  
He feels a bit down that people are treating his story badly and he needs some encouragement. So what do ya say? I know my author's note makes no sense, but you get the idea. Read and review.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
**Paper Airplane**   
  
  
I was raised in good hands  
Wearing clothes with cool brands  
But I've been tossed around  
I've been pushed to the ground  
I've never felt pretty  
The weather feels shitty  
Keep living with assholes  
I'm running into poles  
I'm a paper airplane  
The launch sucks and bad aim  
Crashing into places  
Watching angry faces  
They tell me to get lost  
I feel worse than Jack Frost  
Someone's controlling me  
It's a crime to feel free  
I can't find my way home  
In this flight I'm alone  
The summer feels too cold  
And I feel way too old  
My head weighs like a truck  
And I don't give a fuck…  
  
  
**~Scarlet Witch 41**   
  
  
*****   
  
  
**A/N** – This poem makes no sense at all. Not even to me. Well actually it makes sense to me, but it probably wont for you. I was in a really pissed off/depressed mood when I wrote this one. Yeah…so, remember to review my friend's story please! Thanx!   
  
  



End file.
